regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Abbera
Demographics Population: 3000-7000 Ruler: Lord Knight Quinten Newfield Law Enforcement: Unnamed Sheriff Kingdom: Kingdom of Kalia Description A large town with a 20 foot wall which runs all the way around the town. The three gates, (north, south and east sides) are made of stone, while other sections of the wall are made of wood, either because they are being converted or they have been destroyed and rebuilt with wood. The west side of town is where the wealthy nobles and merchants live. Most of them have a personal guard, and the families are very keen to protect themselves from thieves, which are common in Abbera. The east side of town is where all the seedy folk do their business and where the hopelessly poor live. Shacks and hovels line the streets in this slum and most dwellings only have a hide flap for a door. It is not uncommon to see beatings in the street, however, it is exceedingly rare to see a town guard in the area. Outside of the eastern gate, the countryside is peaceful. There’s grass and lush farm fields on either side of the road, chickens and other small farm animals walk freely along the road. Quiet and peaceful. Not far along is a stone bridge with a creek flowing beneath it where people wash their clothing and bathe. Wagons and commerce make their way through here. In an age of strife, this is a nice respite. People of Interest * Ricktar – Member of the Thieves Guild * Marsh Mildritch- “If you need something, he’s your man.” Bartender at the Fire’s breath and thieves guild member. * Constable Buttonwig – High Ranking Town Guard Places of Interest * Guard Training Area ** The training area is just outside the main door of the Dungeon where there is space two dozen cadets to train with spears and a grizzled veteran training instructor to train them. * Town Dungeon ** This is where all long term criminals are held. Inside the main entrance there is an antichamber which leads to a staircase heading underground. The long dark stairwell leads down to a large heavy door which opens into an open concept dungeon. Inside there is an upper level and a lower level. The lower level is where the weak and unconnected prisoners stay to themselves and try not to make trouble. The upper level is where the connected and more dangerous criminals stay, supposedly lead by Warwick. There is also evidence of a secret passageway on the upper level. * Sheriff’s Office ** Located in the centre of town, it serves as a drunk tank and holding place for people needed to be held short term. This is where Buttonwig works. The guards work in 4 hour shifts. * Town Market ** In the center of town, all manner of things are sold here as well as services rendered an guards are always on the lookout for thieves. There is a park just off the western side with a few benches. * Temple of Quantarius ** One of the three temples in Abbera, it sits on the south east end of the market. It is easily climbed, with many uneven stones along the wall, waterducts to hang onto, and plenty of gargoyles to grab. It has a good vantage point onto the Sheriff’s office. * Little Jimmy’s House ** On the west side of town, a five foot tall shrubbery circles the property, only intersected by a wrought iron gate which opens to a driveway heading to the house. The house is two stories tall and made out of stone and has many windows. Ivy creeps up the front, and the roof is tiled in a nice adobe stone. Guards are posted at the front gate and another who patrols the grounds. ** Little Jimmy’s room is accessable by the back window on the second floor. His room is 10×30 feet, there’s a bed, desk bookshelves, night-tables, wardrobe and toy box. Oil lamps light the room. * Sam’s Pie & Grits ** Pie and Grits eatery near the north gate. Taverns * The Dragon’s Den ** A shitty run down bar on the south-east side of town. The front door barely hangs on one hinge and sits diagonal in the doorway, the roof has patches patch with thatch. Smells of wet dog, stale farts, spilled ale, grime and filth. The tables are held together very shoddily and teeter amongst the beer, blood and food stains on the ground. The 6’2 bartender is a muscular man who, despite owning the place, he wears chainmail and carries a longsword. A favorite hangout for Brendan. * Olive Oil ** Tavern near the northern gate. It boasts a popeye special, which is a delightful spinach pie (6 copper a slice). The bartender is a worldly man, very interested in the goings-on with the nobility and politics. He is also the brother of the owner of the Golden Life inn. * The Fire Breath ** A dark tavern on the east side of town. It’s buried about half underground forcing patrons down a set of stairs to enter. The only windows are at ceiling level and most are boarded up, allowing very little light to trickle in. There’s no fireplace, and the only light is from a few torches on the wall. The patrons keep to themselves and speak in hushed voices. This is a local hangout for the thieves guild and where Marsh, the bartender and Ricktar are likely to be. Inns * The Snoring Bear ** Cheapest inn in town near the north gate. Semi Flea ridden hovel conveniently near the front gate. The owner, Otis, is a splotchy faced, patchy bearded man who makes terrible jokes. Rooms are 2 silver. * The Golden Life ** A nice multi-story inn/tavern with a nice enterance; a fine establishment with good food. It is well lit, with plenty of tables inside. There are two large bouncers who hang out near the doors, but are relaxed as trouble in this inn is rare. The innkeeper is a rounded fellow with a wispy goatee. Like his brother at Olive Oil, he knows all about the goings-on in nobility and politics. Charges 1 silver per night for the flop house, 3 copper for Large Ales, and 2 copper for regular ales. * The Regal Goblin ** A 4 story high class inn for the rich. Beautiful doors and shutters which are painted purple and well kept up, there are flower beds along the windows and the garden behind the gate is pristine, smelling of roses and rosemary. The patrons do not wear armor. But the two bouncers at the door wear breastplates and have longswords. The concierge inside a tall man with a well groomed pencil mustache, he has a very pleasant way of telling local ruffians to leave. Category:Solum Cities & Towns